


In Peace, Vigilance

by KysisTheBard



Series: Heaven's Silence [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, goes through all the games, sweeping epic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KysisTheBard/pseuds/KysisTheBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Old Gods will call to you,<br/>From their ancient prisons they will sing.<br/>Dragons with wicked eyes and wicked hearts,<br/>On blacken’d wings does deceit take flight,<br/>The first of My children, lost to night.”<br/>--Silence 3:6, Dissonant Verse (Chant of Light)</p><p>It has been many centuries since the 4th Blight, and thus, many of the people of Thedas have forgotten the sacrifice made by the Grey Wardens and their need.  When Duncan hears the siren song of the call, he fears for Thedas.</p><p>(Starts pre-DA:O.  I expect it to go through Ostagar. Hopefully.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Peace, Vigilance

****

# HEAVEN’S SILENCE

****

## BOOK 1: IN PEACE, VIGILANCE

****

_The Old Gods will call to you,_  
 _From their ancient prisons they will sing._  
 _Dragons with wicked eyes and wicked hearts,_  
 _On blacken’d wings does deceit take flight,_  
 _The first of My children, lost to night._  
\--Silence 3:6, Dissonant Verse (Chant of Light)  


****

### CHAPTER 1: SIREN SONG

****

 

The stone itself was breathing beneath his fingertips. He traced small designs across the cold, slick surface, feeling the rasp of it inhaling, of it trying to grasp at life, drag it in, and the rattling exhalation of imminent death.

It was too dark to see, but he was certain the walls would be writhing.

A whisper tickled at the shell of his ear. He could feel it in his very bones, prickling across all his nerves, and a shiver wracked his body.

Lights danced ahead of him, the crackling of an otherworldly fire. At first, his eyes rebelled against adjusting to the sudden light. He did not remember moving, and yet, the lights were stationary. It was as though his very being was drawn forward, forced against his will.

He squinted, lifting his hand up to shield his eyes and there he saw it.

A slumbering Old God.

**\- - -**

Duncan opened his eyes, jaw tense enough he could faintly hear the grind of his teeth. The early morning breeze through the open window chilled his sweat slicked skin, but he refused to shiver, refused to give in.

The dreams had started a few weeks prior. Though at first the darkness of his nights, the abyss of them, had been frightening, now he so yearned for it. These were different from his dreams just after the Joining; he could feel the difference in his very bones.

Duncan listened to his own breathing, the rasp of inhalation, trying to take in the living world, become one with it again, and the rattle on exhale, the catch and shudder of a man without much more life of his own.

When he had first joined the Order, he had wondered what horrors awaited him that a Warden would thank him for his death. Though he had changed through the years, though he was a man far distant from that desperate, misguided boy, he had his answer.

Duncan rose from his bed and set about his morning ablutions. Already he could hear commotion starting about the Order’s headquarters in Denerim’s palace, and he knew with certainty that he could not face it in the coming days.

It was nearly time, but first, he had to be sure the Order was strong enough to hold in his absence.


End file.
